Years
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Itachi's view on how he felt for Sasuke from day one, and what it leads too . Shota. Yaoi. ITASASU.


**Hello. Basically I wrote this because the internet died. Yes, the cable up the road was cut...by what or who I don't know but I hope it died or doing it. Nice, aren't I.**

**Warnings: ItaSasu, Serious Shota, Yaoi, 3Xlemon_ INCEST!_ Yes you heard me! I received a FLAME off a girl who told me I should be raped by members of my family to know how Sasuke feels...even though I would never write a rape...she seems to think this fictional secret love paring warrants me being violated...well, she was a psycho so I'm -PRE-WARNING! You readers...this is a brother on brother fiction. They're related. But again...fictional...**

**Summary: Itachi goes through how he desperately he loves his little brother.**

Years.

I spent _years_ looking after Sasuke, cleaning up after him, baby sitting, laughing, playing, talking, feeding...anything he needed I was there. And at points I snapped. Not badly, or violently. But sexually, at points, I broke.

The first time I broke inside a little was when I was 6. Yes 6. And I know that's' stupidly young, but I remember when I was 4 (do not forget, I am a genius, and also have this useless ability to remember everything I have ever done. Nothing can be forgotten. Pain remains and so does hate...but...love is there. Love for Sasuke.) My father was telling a local boy about sex education and that he also has me on his knee as he watched a romance film. It was all rather tedious but I enjoyed it.

***********************_flash-back_****************************

"Listen Itachi, your father and I are going out for just a small amount of time. We should be back in around 6 hours, so about...8pm, but I expect you to be in bed and Sasuke to be asleep by then OK?" I nodded, smiling as she kissed my forehead and walked out of the house, my father already in the car.

It was so dull recently. I was never left alone with Sasuke long enough to do anything fun. Reading a story to him before he went to bed was always my highlight of the day as his deep eyes are open wide, staring deep into my soul as I read. He'd often clasp my finger tightly in a grip I couldn't get out of and then giggle when I pouted. Mother secretly watched us and loved it. Sasuke was barely 1 at the time and he enjoys me playing pat-a-cake with him and singing when no one is around.

I love him so much.

So I was finally alone after three weeks of being hounded by relatives to get something called a fiancé. After all this time no one has told me what one is yet, the but the girls they've been helping me meet are always very excited. I dislike it. It was the phrase 'better to start early then late' which irritated me.

"Sasuke!" I smiled when I heard little feet come running. He's started to walk at around 10 months old and he still wore a nappy, obviously, so I was very happy for him. His first word is still unknown but I have a feeling I know what it'll be.

"ITA!" He said, running at me. Do you see what he's trying to say? It's almost my name but I don't want to upset mother by his first word not being Mummy or something. She's emotional like that. My first word was catnip. It confused her to no end.

"Come here!" I smiled, opening my arms wide, feeling him crash into my chest with a grin. I kissed his forehead softly, hugging him tightly, breathing in the smell of baby shampoo and dirt. He was a scruffy kid no matter how much we cleaned him or made him look nice. I grimaced when I smelt the tell-tale signs of a nappy needing to be changed.

Frowning I picked him up carried him up towards our room. Mother never had the heart to separate us, even though he cried in the night. A lot of the time I let him sleep in my bed and we would sing quietly to ourselves. She said 'as long as you're both happy and get enough sleep, then I'm fine with it'. Whereas father went ahead with. 'You didn't have to sleep with your mother and I when you were that small. Why should he get special treatment' but mother and I glared at him and he shut up. Sometimes the weaker team can become the strongest when they work together.

Laying him down on the changing table used to be tough for me since I'm also small, but I realised I could use the stool from the bathroom to get to the right height and now I do. I smiled, kissing Sasuke's flushed cheek as he giggled as I stripped off his clothes, cleaning away the dirty nappy and then taking away the dirty nappy. Luckily he had only urinated.

"Do you want a bath since you're naked now?" I asked, ticking his sides and blowing on his stomach. He giggled loudly, thrashing around as I pulled him up into a hug. "I'll take that as a yes. I sat him nude on the bed, running to the bathroom to fill the bath up with warm water, only about 3 inches deep so he just sits in it, low level risk of drowning.

I smiled again, kissing him on the nose as he licked my cheek with a smile. I chuckled and lifted him into the bath, watching him pout before splashing me. I frowned when he laughed and pulled off my own shirt.

I scrubbed his arms, legs, chest and back before washing his bum and then noticing something odd. He had an erection. Baby boys get erections from day 1. They get them if their penises are rubbed on their clothes or against their nappy in the wrong way. It just happens. But this was a first for me. I didn't know what to do, but I remembered from a film I'd seen, and also some lectures on love and relationships what I was supposed to _not_ do.

Sasuke smiled at me, splashing my now bare chest as I thought before pulling off my own trousers and jumping in the bath with him. He gripped my hand as I kissed his forehead again, smiling as he giggled when I tickled his palms.

"OK, Sasuke. I'm going to do something different, but since you won't understand either way, I'll do it no matter." Sasuke just smiled and I touched the swollen flesh between his legs, watching him jerk away and pout. I kissed his cheek again, using my fingers to stroke the top of it, not knowing what to do. Sasuke let out a strange squeak; his smile gone as he curiously put his hand over my now still one. I kissed his chin before moving my hand again, his eyes going wide and mouth opening. He didn't know what to feel, it was pleasure but it was also pain in a sense. He didn't understand and neither did I.

"Sasuke" I breathed, glancing down at his lips and realising that when Sasuke sometimes kissed my face he used his lips. If I kiss him with mine and he kisses mine with his, if together we kiss each other...I pressed mine against his, still clumsily trying to move my hand around his erection and hearing him squeak. He didn't frown into the kiss I gave him, just pressed back, like he knew what he was doing.

I jerked my hand more, feeling a tingling sensation in my own groin and looking down to see my penis erect as well. I frowned and Sasuke cocked his head panting when I stopped moving my hand. He licked his lips when I pulled away, his innocence blindly wondering where my damp, warm lips had gone. He obviously liked the kiss.

I used my left hand to rub my own erection, moaning slightly at the feeling of pleasure coursing through my lower half and then grabbed Sasuke's with my other hand. I pressed my lips against his again, feeling the warm water lick at our skin as well when I increased the speed with my hands. Sasuke's body jerked violently, as he cried out, I quickly did the same and we both panted before me smiled sweetly up at me, his erection gone.

I frowned when I realised nothing had come out of him, whereas on my hand it had a strange liquid on it. I shook my head and quickly picked him out the bath and dried him before our parents got home.

The next day when I went to get him dressed, he innocently kissed my lips and giggled. That was the first time I realised I loved my brother, _far_ too much.

***********************_end of flashback_************************

I've told you how much I love him. It's obsessive really. After our parents died when I was 13 and he was 8, I tried to convince myself I didn't love him as anything more than a brother, but it was hard. He suddenly had a lot of friends round the house when he turned 10, one being an annoying blonde boy Sasuke called his 'best' friend. That blonde boy kept me on my toes for a while, anger spread through me sometimes when he came over. Always talking to Sasuke about all the girls he was supposedly going to marry or once, I heard him say that he would marry Sasuke if 'he couldn't get his ugly mug a wife' which I now realise was a joke, since Sasuke has almost every girl his age, or older, after him.

I honestly have no idea why I felt this strong at such a young age. I could never shake off the feeling someone could read into my heart and find these hidden feelings. They were wrong, dangerous, illegal, incestuous, damaging and worst of all; I think my mother could guess at them. She stopped letting me be alone with him for too long, didn't let me help him in the bath now he was 'too old' or just 'don't need to see your brother in that state'. So I didn't get to see Sasuke nude, or anything of the sort for a while. I helped him get dressed, still kissed him more than once a day, played outside in the garden and spoke with him in the evenings...but something was off about mother...and I think it was that which made the next thing happen.

The second time I snapped was a bit rougher. Not rougher in the sense that I hurt him or anything like that. But rougher in a way that _we_ handled it, since he was older. It was when Sasuke was 7 and I was 12, the ages where discovering your body just seemed so 'cool'. It was also just shortly before our parents drove themselves into a tree and were crushed to death.

******************************_flash-back_*******************************

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, pouncing on me. I smiled gently, nuzzling his neck as he smiled onto me. He was bouncing on my lap as he tried to tell me about his day. "I was with Naruto today again! We went down to the pond to throw stones and some pink haired girl called me her husband and I was all 'ewww, cooties' and Naruto started yelling about being Hokage as usual and it was so much fun!" I laughed, kissing him gently on the exposed flesh on his neck. Sasuke smiled and kissed my jaw line.

Mother was always a tad worried when we were so obviously physical with each other. We had nothing going on since we were so young, both boys, and related. But none the less, she still tried to separate us a lot. It actually made Sasuke and I angry when she told us to make other friends. We only had a few people, Sasuke being my main one, and I being Sasuke's.

A lot of the elderly often came round to see our brotherly love, wishing they had that sort of bond with their sibling before he or she passed away. It was sometimes sad listening to them, and also drove a fear deep into my heart that one day I could lose Sasuke. Be it, illness, disease, injury, murder or just a poison off something. Sasuke is a bit too young to fear this sort of thing but I actually go on long distance trips at my age. My teachers and the school board send me off to do maths, science, any kind of competition. Sadly though, everyone was shocked to find out I couldn't draw. Since my little brother draws anything you want, to complete perfection, they wondered why I could barely draw a fish, (a triangle and a circle with a smile).

"So Itachi-nii, what did you do today? Is mum or dad home? Want to go for a walk? How about a shower? I think I smell because of all the running I did today! Or-"

"Sasuke." I stopped him and he stared wide eyed and happily at me. "Mother and father are out for lunch, and most likely dinner, at the Inuzuka's. We can go for a walk later if you want, just us." Sasuke grinned at me, leaning down and pressing his lips to my cheek, but near the corner of my mouth. "I'll help you bathe later if you want, like last week?"

"YAY! PLEASE!" Sasuke leapt off me, shaking his behind as he waved his arms in the air. I chuckled and pulled him up into my arms, hugging his small frame before locking my fingers with his and taking him out into the garden.

"The Tulips are out now." I commented, watching as the colourful flowers were all at full mast.

"Yeah. Mother and I planted them when father was on a business trip and you were off somewhere playing boff." I laughed at his phrase. Sasuke knew I hated going on those long trips, mainly because I didn't want to be away from him and being smart in this clan was a curse in itself. If you were gifted with a brain they sent you off to prove we were the smartest. Often enough I ended up against a Hyuuga or Nara. Now the Hyuuga's are naturally smart, but they still spend time studying, whereas a Nara could sleep through a talk and then explain it better afterwards then the man who had just said it.

"Really? Did you plant anything else?" Sasuke's cheeks flushed a delicate pink as he dragged me towards the 'hidden' area of the garden. It wasn't actually hidden, everyone knew about it, well Mother and her gossip friends did but it wasn't anything knew. Sasuke claimed it 'our' space three years ago when he said he wanted more time alone with me. Basically it's a patch of garden surrounded by a fence with 8 foot high bushes around and a small neat shed in the centre. It was our own little home in a way.

So he pulled me towards the yellow rose bush before I noticed a smaller rose bush, but this time they were a vibrant red. I glanced up at Sasuke and smiled as he flushed a deeper shade or red himself.

"Mum said that the reason she put yellow ones in our little garden was to represent 'friendship' and then when I asked why dad gave her red ones on Valentine's Day, she said that represents loves, so I got us some red roses..." I smiled and pulled Sasuke into a hug, kissing his cheeks, forehead, hairline, chin, nose, eyelids...I littered kisses wherever I could –where I was _allowed-_ before Sasuke gripped my hand hard, whispering, "...Because I love you." I lifted Sasuke up, wrapping his legs around my hips and nuzzled his neck as I hugged him.

"I love you too Sasuke." And I felt something snap inside of me when he sighed against my neck. It had been 6 years since I last felt this annoying desirous pull towards him, but right now, I _needed_ him. Needed this. We both needed it, and I know Sasuke was a smart enough boy to realise what he was doing. He was a smaller version of me. We had the same mind, even if he learnt slower, he wasn't socially inept.

I kicked open the door to our shed and then lay him down onto the sofa. I jumped up, shutting the blinds and turning on the lights before locking the door. Sasuke pouted when I kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning the sofa into a bed. He was still on it but it made him laugh when he ended up on his back.

This might have seemed like I had planned out what I was about to do, but honestly mother designed this room. She said we might be trading secrets or hiding or maybe just wanted to be alone together so the lock and blinds were installed. She then added in a sofa, which she showed turned into a bed, when asked, she said in case you want to camp outside. How I was grateful right now.

"Sasuke." I whispered as I crawled onto the bed, my eyes locking with his as he smiled, a slight hint of confusion dancing in those dark orbs. I smiled, kissing the end of his nose, watching a small blush cross his face.

"I remember once, when that pink haired girl got really close trying to convince me to press my lips against hers. But I said I couldn't because you only kiss people you love..." Sasuke said softly, staring into my eyes as I leant over his body.

"So, you'll only kiss me?" I asked, getting close enough so our breath was mingling together. "Only me?" Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Yup." was his childish response before I pressed my lips against his. That smile of his continued as I pressed my lips against his, licking them briefly to moisten them and increase friction. Sasuke shuddered softly when I ran my fingers across his chest, jerking his hips upwards as he spread his lips in a soundless gasp.

I moaned weakly when his knee brushed my crotch. Only being 12 doesn't really give you much to work with, but I now know enough to pleasure us both with no confusion. At 11 years old, I found watching Sasuke enough to get myself erect, so at night, picturing his angelic face, I'd touch myself. He doesn't, and will probably never, know about this obsession. But I secretly think he feels the same in a way. Though I know what I feel right now is a twisted form of brotherly love, and I should probably be locked up somewhere, I also know that this love I feel is real. Nothing has ever disturbed the path laid out in front of me. Even Naruto, with his blonde gentleness Sasuke said was just friendship, I knew no one could replace me in his mind. So I feel no completion...though jealously is still a ruling factor. Even when it's just mother being strongly affectionate...though...I did see some jealously flash in Sasuke's eyes once when Mother spent too long hugging me when I was leaving for a week. That made the trip worthwhile.

"Itachi..." Sasuke breathed when I pulled my lips away from his to kiss down his neck, pulling his shirt over his head and feeling small hands grip at the fabric of my own. "off." He said, yanking my shirt over my head, kissing me again. I shuddered weakly, pressing our chests together, stroking the smooth skin of his back as our mouths opened slightly.

"hn" He jerked slightly when I brushed my tongue along his lower lip, then upper, before sliding it into his mouth. He didn't know what to do, and honestly, I didn't either. I just remember seeing it in a film and they both seemed desperate, so I thought it would work.

Sasuke's breathing increased as I slid my tongue around his, my own picking up the pace when I felt him respond. I jerked our hips together, groaning desperately. Sasuke slid his hand up into my hair and released it from the band which kept it neat. He pulled away to soak in my new appearance and I smiled when he flushed red. I licked my lips, pressing our mouths together again, feeling that smooth friction of our tongues. It's wasn't all that pleasurable, but it was beautifully addictive. I needed him in my mouth and wanted to be in his.

He yelped loudly when I slid my hand into his trousers, grabbing the engorged member which was larger than I remembered –obviously-.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke breathed, licking my neck as I jerked my hand up and down the sensitive flesh. I slid my hand into my own trousers, wanting to find relief myself, but a hand gripped onto the wrist undoing my trousers. "Off." He said again. Conviction in his voice as I yanked off his shorts and underwear, watching him squirm at his the obvious stare I was giving his body.

He is and always will be beautiful. I can't help myself now. Nothing could have stopped me bending down and kissing the flesh of his stomach, licking around his belly button which got me a strangled moan. I smirked, kissing and licking my way down onto the small piece of flesh I could probably fit inside my mouth. I licked the top and heard a fierce cry of pleasure pass his lips. My heart thudded heavily in my chest as I slid off my own trousers, remembering his earlier command.

"Sasuke," I murmured gently against his groin, locking my open with his half-mast eyes. "I love you." I said, watching his mouth open in reply but quickly taking his member into my mouth and glanced up to see that wide open mouth release a ragged pant instead of the known words. His eyes fluttered shut as I sucked hard on his member, cries came swiftly as I used my other hand to gently rub the nubs on his chest, ignoring my own needs for now and only focusing on the way Sasuke's legs wrapped themselves around my neck.

"Nii-Nii-Nii-ITACHI!" He screamed, jerking violently as a hot substance filled my mouth, followed by a bitter aftertaste. I swallowed the part of Sasuke I had received, watching his small body pant hard and fast, eyes shut tightly as he bathed in the afterglow, his pale skin glittering with a sheen of sweat.

Pulling his legs away from my neck, I smiled, leaning over his body again and kissing his lips with a tenderness he needed. Sasuke smiled, eyes still closed, but managed to lock his arms around my neck and pull me back down into a heart twisting kiss. My chest felt like it was being pulled from all directions as he slowly slid a hand down my back and then slid it around my hip, and onto my own, still rather swollen erection.

My hips jolt in a sensitive way as he wrapped a hand around it, kissing me as his hand jerked my erection up and down, swallowing the moans of pleasure I released.

I wasn't going to let him have all the fun.

My arm snaked around his waist and jerked him up into my lap, so he was sitting on my thighs, our erections brushing against each other. He let out a mewl of pleasure as I wrapped my hand around them both, jerking them in time, not ready for the onslaught of pleasure brought from it. I gasped, my chest fluttering as Sasuke kissed me again, locking one hand in my dark locks, his own smaller chest rubbing against mine seductively. I growled slightly, in heated pleasure, as he added his other hand onto mine, helping me jerk us to completion.

"Sasuke!" I huskily ground out. Sasuke jerked in my arms, his noises mixing in with mine as our mouths crashed together again. I was breathing too hard. It was too hot. My head hurt from the pleasure I felt. I wanted it to stop but I needed it to continue.

Sasuke screamed a few more times as I jerked his manhood, feeling him harden just a little more and we both shuddered violently, thrashing slightly as we came together.

It was then I realised. Yes. I had just touched my little brother in a way no boy his age should ever be touched. Yes, it was actually the second time of this sick perverseness. And no, I didn't regret a moment of it. Sasuke had enjoyed it as much as me, in fact, if I hadn't known better, I'd think he knew what he was doing.

"Itachi-Nii...I love you too." He said, continuing the conversation from earlier where he became too distracted to say anything to me again. I chuckled and kissed him softly, lying us both on the bed. There were no covers but there was a small blanket on the armrest, so that would do.

I covered us, letting him use me as a pillow as we drifted off into a deep slumber.

***************************_end of flashback_***************************

Now after this time, you may have thought we were some sort of secret couple. Wrong. We were still just older brother and younger brother. We just kissed more in private. I didn't want to taint his small body again, not after all he'd been through with me already. I didn't need to take away the rest of his innocence at such a young age.

Sadly though, I wasn't careful enough. I didn't break down and rape him or anything completely absurd. I didn't run around declaring my love or try to get Naruto to accept the fact he would never have my brother. It was all much, much worse in my mind and Sasuke's.

*****************************_flashback_*********************************

When Sasuke had turned 8, the next day he ran into my room, thanking me for the gifts, showering me with kisses and finally a huge, red cheeked grin.

"Itachi! Mum said we could all go the Zoo on the weekend as a sort of party since I didn't get one this year. Dad can't come but I said I didn't mind since he was home for my actually birthday." Sasuke was so generous. Some children would cry and have arguments about how it was 'unfair' but he just smiled and took it.

I felt heat pooling in my lower regions as Sasuke as on them, my top half propped up onto my elbows as he spoke. I smiled, tilting my head and licking my lips as an invitation to kiss me. Sasuke smiled sweetly, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I smiled slightly and quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into the depths of my mouth. I shuddered and slid one hand onto his lower back, feeling both his hand lock in my long hair. I'd left it undone since I was lying on my bed.

"Sasuke, the door," I murmured, not wanting anyone to walk in. He simply just sighed, making me tense and kiss him harder, our lips and mouths pressed together almost desperately as he forced me to lie down on the bed.

"No" He said bluntly, kissing me harder now I had another arm to lock in his dark spikes and slid up the back of his shirt. He sighed as I pressed a few heated kissed to neck and sucked for a second before I slid back up to his mouth pressing down hard and moaning when he squeaked in pleasure.

My hand in his hair slid down his spine, crossing over the one kneading his back muscles, before gripping onto his left butt cheek, earning myself a delicate groan of passion. Sasuke slid his left hand up my shirt, rubbing against pink nubs which made me hiss in pleasure, our chests colliding as we ground into each other.

The position we were in was provocative enough without Sasuke being flushed in the face and his mouth attached to mine, my own cheeks reflecting the colour, as well as my hand on his behind, up his shirt, and his tangled in my hair and resting on a pectoral. So when we heard something hit the floor by the door we jerked away, eyes both wide on the figure of our mother, her eyes wide open and a hand covering her mouth which was probably in a similar state.

I slowly slid my hands off Sasuke and he followed suit, our eyes never leaving our mothers horrified look...but then Sasuke did something stupid. He leapt up and slammed the door shut in our mother's face, my own eyes rivalling plates at this point.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" I yelled, jumping off the bed and glancing at myself in the mirror. Shit. I had bright red cheeks, flushed, full and damp lips with my hair being tousled beyond a normal nap. Sasuke looked just as bad, but his trousers were falling off slightly, whereas my shirt was half open.

"I...panicked. I didn't want her to find out..."

"Bit late now." I said, the statement filled with a biting sarcasm. Sasuke pouted, lightly slapping my chest as he fixed himself in the mirror. I sighed, opening the door to see mother standing there with a slightly annoyed expression. Great. Now she was disgusted _and_ angry. Well done Sasuke.

I stepped out of the doorway, leaving it open wide as an invitation to come in. She seemed hesitant but stepped into the brightly lit room. She obviously was planning a speech but since nothing seemed to fit in her mind she couldn't. Blatantly, she wanted to blame me, since I am older and know what I'm, doing is wrong, which immediately brought back all those sick feelings I had felt when I fist realised how much I loved Sasuke as more than a brother. But since Sasuke had been on top of me and was participating just as much, she didn't know what to do.

Sasuke was just like me when I was 8, I was desperate to touch him, but this time he's desperate to touch me. And now I'm finally with him in a sense, not together, since we could never be _together_ but we were...lovers in a way, I was happy with that. I didn't need any other complications. A girlfriend would be bad for us both, but again, Sasuke is 8...girls are gross to him...but this should be too...oh well.

Mother and Sasuke were both looking at me with a strange glint in their eye. Sasuke's was more the lust, which was still pumping through his veins, but mother was more anger, betrayal, confusion and worst of all, hurt. I didn't want to hurt mother. She was an understanding woman, but this must be too much. She wasn't against gays. She wasn't against, incest in _other_ families, but her own? And both? She couldn't think.

"Itachi. Sasuke. Sit." She said coldly, making Sasuke leap onto the only chair and me onto the bed, quickly locking eyes with my mother before she broke down into angry hysterics. "I know you two are close as siblings...closer than I thought possible...but this? What were you thinking? This is wrong" I winced and Sasuke noticed. He may know it was wrong but he obviously didn't realise the extent yet. "It's illegal in Konoha. They let gays roam around free but if you sleep with a sibling they'll throw you in jail! I don't want to see you too ever getting so close you...Sasuke honey, do you even realise what you are doing? Kissing your brother like that...it's not right. It's called incest." Her eyes hardened when they turned back to me, as if looking down on me. "_You_ should know better! This is stupid! What would have happened if you father had walked in? He would have kicked you out the house in a heartbeat! Doesn't matter if you are his little prodigy, if he gets wind of this, you are gone. Sasuke would be too young to take any blame and he would be named as someone you just used!"

"Don't be so rude." I said blandly, turning my gaze on Sasuke, warmth in my eyes. "I would never _use_ Sasuke...even the accusation would kill me slightly inside. And so what if father would kick me out? It wouldn't matter to me. I've never liked the man. He's your husband, you deal with him." I frowned, standing up. I'd grown in the past month or two. I was around 5ft 6 now, compared to my 5ft 3, it was a quick improvement. I should get to around 6ft 1 and stop I think, it's a good height.

"Mum" Sasuke said weakly, jumping down from the chair and moving to sit on the bed.

"I've known I've wanted my brother since I was 1." My eyes shot open and I jerked my head towards him. He remembered. But how? I mean, I can remember every day, from the day I was born until the day I die most likely, but...unless...he had the same ability. "Yes, Itachi I am exactly the same as you. I'm depressed you didn't figure it out without prompting."

"So, when you...you remember everything? Like me?" Our mother looked confused. I'd never told anyone about my little 'gift' and neither had Sasuke apparently.

"Literally everything. When I was 1 month, 2 days old, you dropped me on the living room carpet and then cried for half an hour until I stopped crying. Then father gave you a talk, which I can't be bothered to repeat and mother gave you a warning on how to hold me. You didn't pick me up for the next 4 days." I smiled, licking my lips slightly but it caught my brother's attention. We both tensed and turned back to mother who looked like she's just seen the end of the world.

"Boys...are you two telling me you have...unlimited memory?" I frowned but nodded, her eyes glazed over. So much was happening right now. It almost seemed surreal at the time when I was sitting with my most precious possession on the bed and also with my mother in the room, knowing all now. "Does it...please don't tell your father...he'll get all proud and tell everyone and then they'll want you to prove it...oh it's...my family! What the hell happened to it!" She yelled, gripping the side's of her head and shaking it. I almost felt bad for her. Honestly, I mean, if I found out my kids were sleeping with each other, I would probably have a similar reaction.

Before either Sasuke or I had a chance to say anything she'd left the room, slamming the door shut after her. We sat in silence for a while before I turned towards Sasuke who was shifting uncomfortably. I smirked when I realised he was just nervous and lightly pressed a kiss onto his temple.

He was never this worried about anything. I was slightly angry at mother and myself. He was barely 8 years old and already had heavy drama in his life, which could either stay the same or take a turn for the worst.

Sasuke smiled up at me, leaning up to press our lips together, pulling me down in a frantic kiss, obviously using it as a distraction to get rid of the fact mother had just almost broke down. And yelled. She never yelled.

"Sasuke," I said between kisses, licking the boys neck when he pulled away to listen to me. I smiled and suckled on a small bit of flesh. "I know it seems bad but if we hide this better we can still do that we want without being spoken to like that again." Sasuke nodded in understanding but pulled me away from his neck to kiss him on the mouth. He loved being in contact there.

***************************_end of flashback_***************************

And after that we did continue kiss secretly, I still didn't 'touch' him sexually, other than the odd grope here and there, but we did remain 'lovers' and it was two weeks after my 13th birthday that Sasuke and I moved in with our uncle Madara.

Why? You know why.

The funeral was deathly silent. No one wanted to watch two children cry over the death of their parents and that was what we did. I cried silently, whilst Sasuke let large tears pour down his cheeks as he hugged my torso. Distant relatives all came and offered us their condolences. I didn't care. Sasuke and I could never forget the pain of being told they were dead, having to clear out their room of their treasured items, knowing that the last thing mother had told their father was about her being pregnant again.

After that long painful incident, we carried on with life. Sasuke and I grew into full fledged teenagers. I stopped kissing Sasuke when I turned 15 and suddenly grew to 6ft one, and he was only 10, still small and fragile. He knew why I couldn't touch him and accepted it, but it didn't mean we didn't spend every waking minute with each other. Sasuke still had Naruto, and I still had Kisame, my rather peculiar grey coloured friend.

It was only when I turned 19, still a virgin due to the fact I found no one else acceptable, did Sasuke grow to 5ft 11 and being 14 he was very happy about it...this was when I lost my virginity, lost tight inside my baby brother.

Want to know how this actually happened? It was actually rather disturbing...

*******************************_flashback_*********************************

Lying on my bed and wishing I could hold my small brother in my arms was wrong. But I still did it anyway.

He was just the perfect thing. Kind, funny, sweet, a little sarcastic, beautiful, tall, gentle and very intelligent. Women told me I was exactly the same, but this was wrong. I harboured a feeling which was so deep and dirty that I was too tainted to be perfect. Too tainted to let myself near his shine in the way I wanted too.

"Itachi." I jerked out of my thoughts to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame, his lean muscled build reflecting the light to shape him perfectly. I smiled, sitting up, rubbing a hand through my long locks. "Come with me. We're going on a walk." I smirked at Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me into the back of my uncles garden. I frowned when I noticed something at the back of the garden and my eyes widened when we got there.

"Sasuke...is this..." He nodded, flicking open the shed door, a smirk on his face as he dragged me inside.

"It's a bit smaller then I remember" I added in, making Sasuke chuckle.

"It would be. It's been a while." Sasuke yanked me into a hug and I eagerly accepted it. "You know, I was very annoyed when you told me about the rule 'no kissing in uncle Madera's house' when we first got here. So I had to kiss you in secret behind things outside. It was strange and uncomfortable. And when you said we should stop I thought you didn't want me anymore." My eyes widened and I stared down at his sad looking face, an overwhelming urge to just ravage him came over me. "But, when I was 12, after two years of thinking I was utterly useless, no matter how much we went out together, I was finally shown the truth...when I watched you have a shower." Sasuke smirked and I felt heat rise up into my cheeks.

I knew what he meant. When I was in the shower Sasuke was my only thought as I brought myself to the brink of ecstasy over the image of his pale body running through my mind. It was always my time to reconnect with my feelings, as I couldn't dwell on them all day. Any time I was alone with him made my heart soar and I didn't want to waste it whining internally. So the shower was my solace. I always took my emotions in there with me to be released. So he must have seen and _heard_ me gasping his name under the scalding spray of the shower.

"I watched quite a few showers; each one had the same routine. You moaning my name as you touched yourself. I understood why you didn't want to touch my 'innocent' body, but really, in truth, I wanted nothing more than for you to fuck me into the nearest wall." My eyes widened as this blunt statement, I opened my mouth to speak but he was already covering it with his.

Desperation of a new level struck me as our mouths smashed together, our tongues in a deep battle as our hands dragged over every inch of skin we could get into our hands. Sasuke nipped harshly at my lips, chin, neck, collarbone before he yanked my shirt over my head, throwing it into the corner without a care. I gasped, yanking Sasuke's shirt over his head as I worked on unbuttoning his trousers.

We had time to be romantic. We had time to be gentle. But right now, I just wanted to be inside of him!

I gasped when we both managed to kick off our jeans, shoes and socks long gone as we ground out naked bodies together. I wanted to cry with how much pleasure I felt running through me.

Sasuke pulled out a bottle of lube and gave me an expectant look. I rolled my eyes and poured it onto my fingers, sliding the cool liquid down his back to watch him shiver, eyes fluttering shut as the digits reached his puckered hole. I slid them around it a few times before sliding in one finger.

Our mouths latched together again, cocks pressing against each other heatedly as I fingered his hole, using my spare hand to jerk us off together. This room already held my best memory and that was about to be replaced by this. I managed to slide three fingers inside of Sasuke, kissing him in apology as the burn of being stretched made him wince.

Our bodies continued to collide together as we panted, kissed, moaned and shuddered in pleasure.

"Please Itachi! Now!" He whined urgently, his hands knotting themselves in my hair and our eyes locking.

I flipped us over, his large but still smaller frame underneath me, his beauty never ceased to amaze me. His creamy pale skin was flawless, dusky pink nipples pert and erect, just like his erection as he moaned my name. I slid out my fingers, watching the pink hole pulsate for me. I lost my sense and bent down, licking around the hole and not expecting the scream of pleasure to come off Sasuke. He gripped my hair and moaned as I licked around the sensitive flesh.

"NOW!" He just barked, grabbing the lube and pouring it over my cock, making me jerk from the contrast of hot and cold. I lifted his left leg up, putting his ankle onto my shoulder as I nudged my cock against his hole.

"You're totally sure?" I asked, not sure that if he said no I would even hear it, so when he moaned a long drawn out,

"YYESSSSSSS" I thrust inside, no warning. I stopped briefly to check his expression. As I thought, pain was there, but so was satisfaction, joy, relief and many other flitting emotions. I jerked my hips back and slammed up together again, hearing his cry of pleasure.

It was finally happening, we had become one, we were 'together' in the sense I had always and still feared.

Our bodies rocked together, moans, groans, pants, screams all blended into one beautiful song as I tried to remember that this was Sasuke. The boy I had been in love with since I was 6. The boy I had spent 13 years of my life wondering if he would hate me for feeling this way about him. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and onto Sasuke, whose damp eyes now overflowed.

The kiss we shared, tears mingling just like the rest of us, was amazing until we both lost our rhythm, too close, hot, determined, desperate, needy and wanting to care as we came together. The large sin we just committed didn't even matter to me.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered into my ear, nibbling on my each lobe, kissing my neck as I pulled out of his tight warmth.

"I love you too." I whispered, pulling him into a tender, affectionate kiss. We stayed on the fold out bed for hours, just gently stroking the other, kisses being often and slow as we became reacquainted with one another.

"We still can't tell anyone about us you know." Sasuke felt the need to remind me and I smiled, kissing him again, nodding. "Also, we have to do that more often." I let out a breathy chuckle before pulling him into a long hug.

So what if it's wrong. So what if it gets me hated. So what if I can never forget him like some people try to say doing.

I love my little brother Sasuke far more than I should, and in 10 or 20 years when we finally gather the courage to tell someone, we will be able to handle it. I love him so much and he loves me too.

So don't discriminate against this just because you feel its 'different' or 'wrong'...embrace us for being different...because if I lose the only piece of joy I have left...I'll have nothing.

My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I'm in love with my little brother Sasuke.

**Phwrooaaaw. Bet you didn't expect that? Well...i'm glad you got this far :D**

**Thanks for reading and...maybe...review?**

**Love you all, thank you. xxxxx**


End file.
